


She Had it Coming

by chilly_flame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a community talent show in Storybrooke.  Emma participates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had it Coming

Notes: written for the darling shemadehimwaffles, who provided the prompt. Hopefully this measures up to what you imagined! Thanks as ever to damelola and the-charmings for the edit!

\---

“No way,” Emma said, gazing down at her legs.

“Yes, way,” Ruby replied, adjusting her own black bowler.

“No,” Emma repeated, shaking her head emphatically as she looked in the mirror. “I’m not wearing this.”

“It’s a perfect fit, honey, made for your exact measurements. You’re wearing it or Granny will have my hide.”

“I don’t care. I’m not standing in front of the whole town wearing this get-up.”

“We’re all wearing stuff like it, so it’s not like you’ll be alone,” Ruby reasoned. Emma watched her lean closer to the mirror, fixing her blood red lipstick.

“My outfit is smaller than yours,” Emma whined. “And that dress barely covers your ass!”

“Please. It’s just an illusion because my legs are longer.” Ruby smirked in the mirror at herself, giving her lithe body a good once over. “It’s not my fault I’m so tall. And gorgeous.”

“Can I at least have a whole shirt?”

“Geez, Emma, haven’t you seen 'Chicago'? This is kind of the point. Hot girls in tiny outfits singing about the people they killed. It’s a comment on society as well as being totally sexy, so suck it up and learn your part. We’re doing this. Got it?” Ruby turned around and pulled Emma’s shorts lower on her hips, revealing even more skin than she wanted. “And stop complaining, because you’re a fox and you know it. What are you worried about, that you’re going to get somebody hot under the collar?”

“What?” Emma barked. “No! There’s no one. No way. Not anyone I’m worried about.” Emma grimaced and tried not to picture the look on the Mayor’s face when she saw Emma on the stage. Maybe she wouldn’t watch Emma’s number. Maybe she’d get sick, or she’d be too busy to put in an appearance, even though Henry was in the show as well.

“Then this is what you’re wearing. And honey, nobody’s even going to notice you while I’m on the stage, so really it’s not a big deal.”

Emma tried not to be insulted, but that was probably true. Between herself, Kathryn, and Ashley, Ruby would certainly garner the most attention. That said, Emma felt ridiculous looking at her costume of tiny white half-blouse, buttoned to a twist at the v-neck to emphasize her cleavage, and black hot pants with fishnets. The black leather boots were the kicker. Theoretically she’d been handed the lead in the song as Velma, although they were singing equal-length parts. Mary Margaret had anguished over which two segments to cut (the song was damned long) and ended up killing the Hungarian bit and the final section, which meant Velma would be last up in this rendition. Emma was okay with that, since she doubted anyone in town could have mastered a foreign language fast enough for the talent show. And she didn’t mind being the center of attention now and then.

Emma had never been that great of a singer, but she’d done a little dancing in her time, mostly in joints that she would never, ever speak of to anyone in Storybrooke. She’d never exactly stripped, but she had done what could politely be called burlesque before the bounty hunting thing had fallen in her lap. Dancing hadn’t been fun considering her lie detection skills; 95% of the guys in the club were just blowing smoke up her ass with their compliments, and it was exhausting. Every now and then one of them would tell the truth and turn out to be nice enough, but it was rare. Even the women who came in and watched her were liars, which was even more disappointing.

In any case, her dancing was better than her singing. She had moves; even Ruby said so. Her singing was okay enough, since Velma’s part was more spoken in this song, and in the real singing parts everyone else was joining in. That gave her confidence. Or it had given her confidence, till she found out what she would be wearing on stage, under hot lights, in front of hundreds of people. Including her kid, plus his mom, who was making Emma crazier than usual lately.

For some reason Regina Mills had gotten way under her skin. All that arguing was making Emma as hot and bothered about her as anyone she’d ever met. She was infuriating. She was maddening. She was a bitch. And she turned Emma on. A lot. Emma had had more smutty dreams about Madam Mayor this month than she cared to think about, and had woken up with her hand down her pants on more than one occasion. She tried not to remember how easy it was to get herself off on those mornings, either in bed or in the shower (after Mary Margaret left for school, naturally). The mayor’s smug grin, her legs, her hands, her hair, her scent, her attitude all added up to kryptonite for Emma, and it was getting embarrassing. Especially since Regina Mills would never look in her as anything but gum to be scraped from the bottom of her shoe.

“Here’s the bra, by the way. I bought it especially for the show, so you have to wear it,” Ruby said, holding up the brassiere in question.

Emma glared at the scrap of lace. “I’m going to get you for this, Rubes.”

\---

“Emma, you’re slouching,” Mary Margaret instructed. “Shoulders back, chin up. You’re Velma. You killed your sister and your husband when you caught them in bed. You have to have the confidence of a woman who thinks she’s going to get away with murder. So no hunching.”

Emma blushed, because though she was only wearing her usual jeans and tank top, she felt self-conscious. Dancing and singing in front of her girlfriends was much harder than she thought it would be. “Right. Sorry.”

“And when you straddle the chair, don’t be afraid to look sexy. Look out at the audience and make them scared you’re going to shoot them.”

“Got it,” Emma said. She spun the chair under her palm like Ruby had taught her, and sat down smoothly, looking up at Mary Margaret for approval.

“Better.”

The choreography was simpler than anything from the movie version. They only had two weeks of rehearsal time, so according to Mary Margaret, they were doing a combination of the movie and the stage revival from 90s. _The stage version is closer to the Fosse original_ , Mary Margaret had explained, so Emma had nodded, and then gone home to look up Bob Fosse. It’s not her fault her theatrical knowledge was less than nil, but at least she was learning. She and Ruby rented “Cabaret” a couple of days ago, and Emma really got into it. Same with “Chicago,” which she’d seen in the theatre, but she’d been pretty drunk and had a guy’s hand down her shirt during most of it, so it’s not like she’d paid very close attention. This second time she watched, she fell in love with Velma, and with Catherine Zeta-Jones. Apparently her tastes had shifted since the flick came out. She ignored the fact that as she watched CZJ do her thing, Regina popped into her head more than once. A misunderstood bad girl who gets away with murder—why was that so attractive? Not that Regina had offed anyone (that Emma knew of) but she was cold and calculating, with a killer smile and legs that wouldn’t quit. And she was bad. There was no denying it.

Emma wondered if Regina could do a split. Hmm.

“Emma! Focus!” Mary Margaret commanded.

“Right. Sorry.”

\---

“I don’t know if I can do this, Ruby,” Emma complained the night before the show.

“Dress rehearsals that go terribly always mean the real show is going to be great,” Ruby assured her.

Emma gaped. “I almost got knocked out by the stagehand who held up the cell bars! I could have been killed!”

“But you weren’t,” Ruby said with a gleeful smile. “And he sure as hell won’t hit you again after the speech you gave them. Poor Ralph. I think his nuts probably shriveled up inside his body from that little tirade.”

“Well he deserved it,” Emma said, frowning. She hadn’t really meant to scare him. She just didn’t like seeing her life flash before her eyes as a heavy iron bar passed an inch away from her face. “Are we going to the bar?” she asked, glancing around at the rest of the girls.

“Can’t. I have bath duty. Sean doesn’t mind me being out for rehearsal but Alexandra doesn’t like anybody else to give her a bath,” Ashley replied with a shy grin. “I love being with you all but I miss putting her to bed.”

“Mary Margaret, are you in?” Ruby asked.

“No, and none of you should be going out either,” Mary Margaret said in her sternest school teacher voice (which after the fact, wasn’t all that stern). “No hangovers tomorrow. I want you all in the best shape possible for the performance.”

“Geez, way to take the fun out of it, MM,” Ruby complained. “It’s just a little community thing—“

“It’s a community thing in front of your whole community, Ruby,” Mary Margaret reminded her. “Go get some ice cream or something and save the drinks for tomorrow night after the show.”

Ruby frowned, and Kathryn sidled up to her. “Come on, Ruby. We’ll put a little Kahlua in your scoop of vanilla at the diner. How about that?”

“Whatever,” Ruby said, and slumped out of the dressing room with Kathryn trailing after her. Ashley gathered her things and waved goodbye too, leaving Emma and Mary Margaret alone.

“You’ll be fine, Emma,” Mary Margaret assured her, stroking her arm gently. “I believe in you.”

“I should never have agreed to this,” Emma says, more uncertain than ever about getting on the stage. After nearly being knocked over, she spaced on a line during the song, and only when Ruby urged her on was she able to remember how to continue. “I’m going to ruin it for everyone. I’m not a great team player.”

“Sweetie, don’t think that way. You’re a wonderful dancer, and a good singer, and you have great charisma. The spotlight hits you and you shine. You don’t have to be the world’s greatest actress to do well, and believe me, we will all love you even if you flub a line, or trip over your chair, or bump into Ashley when you turn right instead of left. Okay?” She kissed Emma on the cheek and smiled. “This is not a do or die situation. This is a ‘let’s have fun’ situation. It’s supposed to be _fun_. Remember that tomorrow.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re just the director.”

“That’s right. I’m the director, and I know how good you’ll be. Come on. Let’s have some ice cream.”

Emma walked with Mary Margaret to the diner a few paces behind Ruby and Kathryn, who were chatting amiably. “I’m glad you and Kathryn are getting along,” Emma said in a low voice. “I know you two aren’t exactly close.”

“Me too,” Mary Margaret replied. “I didn’t know if it would work out, but since she came home she seems to have let David go his own way. Not that I care,” she added quickly. “We’re not seeing each other.”

Emma knew that. Mary Margaret hadn’t forgiven him for believing that she’d killed Kathryn. She wondered if they’d ever make amends. David wasn’t participating in the show, but he’d bought a ticket. Along with the rest of the town.

“I know you’re not,” Emma told her, nudging her shoulder. “Maybe you’ll make up someday.”

Mary Margaret didn’t look at her, but her face hardened. “Maybe.”

In the diner, Ruby and Kathryn slid into a booth, and Emma noticed Regina and Henry sitting together, having just finished up dinner. Henry was doing magic tricks for the performance, but he hadn’t seen the routine Emma was participating in. Neither had Regina. That was a good thing, since Regina would have undoubtedly prevented them from doing the number Mary Margaret had chosen. Scantily clad women singing about murder wasn’t really high on the mayor’s list of things she approved of. At least what she and the others were wearing was no worse than what people wore to the beach, since they hadn’t put an age restriction on the show.

Emma nodded for Mary Margaret to join Kathryn and Ruby, but she stopped by Regina and Henry first. “Hey kid,” she said, “Saw some of your magic show tonight. Looks good.” Emma glanced at Regina. “Hello, Madam Mayor.”

“Sheriff Swan,” Regina said, looking Emma up and down as she always did. “I understand you will be involved in one of the performances tomorrow night.”

“Yeah,” Emma said, noticing that one of the buttons on the mayor’s blouse was straining to unbutton itself. She thought maybe if she glared at it hard enough, it would pop open. After a second, she jerked her gaze back up to Regina, who eyed her with a single eyebrow lifted in question. It made Emma want to wipe that smirk off her face with a kiss. Maybe that would shut her up.

“You’re not going to share the details of your number?” Regina asked

“No. But I’m sure you’ll like it.” Emma hoped.

“Of course,” Regina said smoothly. “Are you ready to go, dear?” Regina asked Henry.

Henry’s mouth turned down. “No ice cream?”

For once, Regina actually looked guilty. “I’m sorry dear, I have some paperwork to finish up at home—“

“I can drop him off,” Emma said quickly. “I mean, normally I’d ask in advance, but I don’t mind. We haven’t had much time this week because of the show.” Emma shifted her stance, her hands making fists in her pockets. “But it’s up to you.”

“All right,” the mayor replied, turning to Henry. “One scoop, no whipped cream. You need to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Cool, Mom, thanks,” Henry said, and Emma watched Regina’s face soften into a faint smile. Regina looked up at her and found her watching; they stared at each other for so long that Emma felt short of breath when Regina turned away.

“Come on, kid. See you tomorrow, Madam Mayor.”

“Yes, you will,” Regina said in reply. She licked her lips as she got up, smoothing her tight little skirt down. Emma swallowed and led Henry to the other booth, trying not to be turned on by the thought of Regina’s legs.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Henry?” Ruby asked him.

“Banana split, three scoops. And no nuts.”

“No way,” Emma said. “One scoop of whatever you want. And sprinkles, but no whipped cream. Got it?”

“Aw, come on, Emma—“

“Nope. Your mom trusted me. Maybe tomorrow you can go all out, but tonight, we’re following the rules.”

He frowned, but relented. “Chocolate, with rainbow sprinkles.”

“Good choice,” Ruby replied. “Em? Want something?”

“Same as Henry. I haven’t had sprinkles in way too long.”

“Be right back.” Ruby slid out of the booth with a grin to hurry up their orders.

Emma put an arm around Henry and hugged him close. “It’s good to see you, Henry.”

He looked up at her and grinned. “You too, Emma.”

\---

Emma’s brow was soaked even before she buttoned up her tiny white blouse in the dressing room. The flop sweat started as she drove to the ancient converted movie theatre where the event was being held. Once inside, she peeked out on the empty seats while standing under soft red backstage gels. Her stomach immediately turned over.

 _Don’t throw up_ , she said to herself. _Don’t throw up_.

In the dressing room, she stood in front of the mirror and watched Ruby apply a third coat of mascara. “It’s stage make up, Em,” Ruby had explained. “You always need more than you think you do.” Emma didn’t need more—glaring at her own face in the glass, she wondered when the foundation she wore would start melting into a horrible mess.

Next to Ruby, Kathryn adjusted the midriff-baring halter top and with the black short shorts with opaque stockings. Ashley had insisted on something more modest than what Ruby had initially suggested, and ended up wearing a plaid schoolgirl skirt, knee socks, Mary Janes, and a white buttoned shirt tied at the waist with a white bra showing through. Emma didn’t think the look was particularly modest, but as long as Ashley was comfortable it didn’t matter. And Ruby, well, her legs were long, and her tiny strappy black dress showed off every inch of them.

Emma swallowed, hoping she didn’t smell terrible already. She really didn’t expect to sweat through her shirt an hour before she was scheduled to go on.

“I’m going to go throw up,” she said, making a beeline for the bathroom.

“Oh my god,” Ruby said, chasing after her, “Em, you’re gonna be fine. Don’t freak out on me, please. You look gorgeous, you know your stuff, and everyone out there wants to see you do great. Okay?”

Emma swallowed again, hoping she could keep down what little she’d eaten that day. Ruby tipped Emma’s railroad cap up so she could see her face more clearly. “Listen, Em. I wouldn’t let you go out there if I thought you’d embarrass us. You know that, right?”

Emma nodded, amazed that Ruby was voicing the exact thoughts that had been swimming in her head for days.

“We love you. I love you. You’re a pal, you know? Somebody who’s got my back, like I’ve got yours. So let go and have a great time. It’s five minutes on stage for a good cause. And no matter what you say, there’s someone in the audience whose jaw is going to drop as soon as sh—they see you step out. Don’t you think that might be worth all the trouble?”

Blinking fast, Emma said, “What?”

           

“Come on, girl. You know who I’m talking about.”

“Um,” Emma said, biting the inside of her cheek. “Maybe.”

“No ‘maybe’ about it. I made sure her she’s front and center, because you’ll only see the first two rows from the stage. Just think about that and you’ll be fine.”

Emma gaped and didn’t say anything, because now all she could think about was the fact that Regina Mills was going to be watching her tonight, and when Emma did a split, she’d be looking her right in the face.

“Huh,” Emma finally said.

“Yeah,” Ruby laughed, patting Emma’s arm. “Thought that might help.”

“Huh,” Emma repeated, drifting off into a daydream of strutting around on stage, and having the Mayor drooling after her. _This might not be so bad after all_.

\---

Henry’s part of the show was near the beginning; Emma watched from the wings as he pulled a rabbit out of a hat, removed flowers from his sleeves, and joined and separated three metal rings without fail. He also used an audience member for a couple of successful card tricks, and when it was over, Emma applauded enthusiastically. Henry grinned as he came off the stage carrying his supplies (including the rabbit), and hugged Emma.

“I didn’t mess anything up!” he said, almost glowing with happiness.

“Not a thing, kid. You were awesome.”

“Thanks, Emma. You look… um… nice?” he said, looking at her fishnets.

“Yeah. You might want to skip my number,” Emma said.

“No way. I read the program and I know you’re doing that song from ‘Chicago.’ I like that movie.”

“You’ve seen ‘Chicago’?”

Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m almost twelve. There’s nothing that bad in it anyway, and I like some of the songs. Especially the one you’re doing!”

“Oh. Uh, I won’t tell your mom that,” she replied, wincing.

“She knows. She watched it with me.” Henry didn’t notice Emma’s surprise. “She has it on DVD.”

Emma almost coughed, catching it before she made an idiot of herself. “That’s good, I guess,” Emma said, and patted Henry’s arm. “Go drop your stuff then and get a seat. We’re on in a few minutes.”

“Okay. Break a leg!” Henry said, stumbling as he headed into the darkness.

 _Hope I don’t_ , Emma thought.

When it was time, Emma took a few deep breaths, looking to Ruby for moral support. Her smile was huge, and she winked when the music started up. Emma followed the three women out so they each stood next to a chair. The prison bars in front of them would be carted off stage and then back on for the very end of the number. And before she could get really nervous, she looked down at the front row and discovered where the Mayor was seated.

Regina was, in fact, staring at her. Her mouth was open.

Just like that, Emma felt her old confidence come back. She was on stage at the burlesque club, turning men on for money, except she didn’t care a bit about the men in the audience anymore; all she cared about was the woman in the front row who had a blush creeping up her chest. Emma could see it from here; there were spots of color on her cheeks too, and was she breathing a little faster than normal? Emma smirked, and threw her shoulders back, just like Mary Margaret told her to.

After a few bars of the spoken intro, the song began in earnest. “He had it coming…”

She sang, she kicked, she pranced, she shook her ass for all it was worth. When she sat down on her chair it was as if she was going to give it the ride of its life. She thrust her hips, waved her fingers, showed off her cleavage. She sang her heart out, and when it came time to do her verse, she licked her lips and started off her story staring right at Regina.

Dark eyes were riveted. To Emma.

Emma peered out on the rest of the audience too; all her stagefright was gone, and adrenaline was high. She remembered every line of her speech, and right in the middle of it, she dropped into a split.

“It wasn’t until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I ever knew they were dead!” Emma declared, and the place went up in laughter.

The four of them moved in unison for the finale, hitting all the right notes. So they weren’t the best singers on the planet; it didn’t really matter in the end, because they were feeling the buzz of putting on a show. They stomped in time with one another perfectly as they sang the chorus, and with their final pirouettes, Emma felt an explosive thrill flood her body as they held the last note.

The lights went down as the audience erupted, and when the spotlights came up, Emma took Ashley’s hand and the foursome did their bows. Emma laughed when people started standing, including Henry, who whistled through his teeth. The Mayor applauded too, and while she didn’t stand, she licked her lips and did not look away from Emma.

Somehow, Emma made it off the stage without tripping or getting knocked over by the prison bars, and the four of them fell into a group hug.

“We killed it!” Ashley cried, her face alight with pleasure.

“I know! Can you believe it?” Kathryn said, hand at her heart.

“I believe it. We were amazing. You especially, Emma. You sure turned it on at the last second,” Ruby said, waggling an eyebrow at her.

“I guess I was inspired,” Emma said, the high still coursing through her.

“I bet you were,” Ruby quipped, nudging her with an elbow.

Before Kathryn could ask what Ruby was talking about, Mary Margaret barreled into them, hugging them all one and two at a time. She dragged them further into the darkness and back to the dressing room, where they could chatter about the song without disturbing the last two performances. As the conversation continued, Emma could barely keep track of what they were saying, instead remembering the fire in Regina’s eyes as she’d watched her on the stage.

\---

After the show ended, it seemed like the entire town swarmed the backstage, congratulating Emma, Henry, and everyone who participated. Emma had never been hugged more in her life; Granny practically smothered her, just before trying to unzip the jacket she’d put on over her tiny shirt and bare stomach.

“I made that shirt, I want to see it on you!” Granny said, tugging the zipper without shame.

“Oh my gosh, Granny!” Emma said, holding the two sides of the jacket closed. “You saw enough of it!”

“Show off what you have while you have it, dear. Time flies,” Granny told her. “Why do you think I allow Ruby to dress the way she does?”

Emma managed to escape her clutches without losing any clothing, and continued to accept surprised kudos from all sorts of people, many of whom she’d never spoken to before. It occurred to her that maybe this would change the perception of her as a law enforcement officer, but it was too late now. She laughed when David picked her up in a huge hug, and smacked Leroy around when he put a hand on her ass.

To her disappointment, Regina was nowhere to be found. Henry stuck between Emma and Ruby and didn’t seem unnerved about his mother’s absence. Emma kept her eyes peeled but after ten minutes, when most of the crowd had dispersed, she wasn’t around.

“So I’m going to help Granny get things going for the after party at the diner, okay, Em?” Ruby said. “Mary Margaret’s coming too. You ready to go?”

“I think I’ll change first,” Emma said, feeling sweaty and smelly and gross. “But I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

“Henry, you want to go with Mary Margaret and Ruby? I know I promised you a sundae, but I haven’t seen your mom—“

“Yeah!” Henry exclaimed, pumping his fist. “I’m sure Mom’s there already. Maybe.”

“I guess,” Emma said, wondering what was up. It wasn’t like Regina to abandon Henry, but she was probably meeting with her “constituents,” and he had a whole town of people who would be glad to look out for him. “All right. Stay with Ruby, okay kid?”

“Sure, Emma,” Henry said, hugging Emma around the waist. “See you over there.”

She touched Henry’s head and smiled. “Sure.”

She headed for the dressing room that was mostly cleared out by now, finding only Kathryn. “Hello, Emma. You did a wonderful job tonight. It really was fun,” she said.

“You were awesome, Kathryn. Are you going to Granny’s?”

“I don’t know—it’s a little awkward, what with David, and—“

“You have to. Come on. You’re as much a part of this as any of us. Just one drink. Please?”

With a sigh, Kathryn relented. “Okay, one drink. Are you coming now too?”

“In a few minutes, I want to clean up.”

“All right.” Kathryn kissed Emma’s cheek on her way out. “Thanks, Emma.”

Emma shrugged, glad she’d run into her. It wasn’t right for her to miss the fun. “And if you see Regina on your way, tell her Henry’s at the diner.”

Kathryn nodded and departed.

Finally alone, Emma looked up at herself in the enormous mirror, her image surrounded by the round bulbs that were omni-present in backstage dressing rooms. Her eye make-up was a little smudged, but overall she looked all right. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair, chuckling at her outfit. Even now it amazed her that she’d put it on and agreed to dance and sing in front of everyone she knew while wearing it. “It could have been worse,” she said to herself.

Pulling off her cap, her ponytail swung down, and she freed her hair from it. As it fell over her shoulders she got a whiff and was amazed that anyone was willing to stand in her general vicinity—she reeked. Maybe she should keep the hat on on.

“So you’ve handed my son off to your little friends, is that right?” a voice said from behind her, startling Emma so badly she jumped. The adrenaline from earlier was still flowing.

“Oh my god, Regina, way to sneak up on me!” The Mayor stood in the doorway, glaring at her with the creepy stillness that was her specialty. “And you handed him off too without telling anyone. Where’ve you been?

Emma didn’t move, instead keeping her eyes on Regina in the mirror. The woman stalked closer, her face barely shifting a muscle. “Nowhere.”

“Nowhere,” Emma repeated. “What does that mean?”

“It means I was here.” Regina’s expression darkened; Emma couldn’t read it. Her eyes—there was something in them— “I was waiting.”

Emma turned around as her throat went dry. “W-waiting for what?”

“You.”

For a split second, Emma thought, _She’s finally going to kill me_. But then the Mayor’s mouth relaxed into an astonishingly sexual pout that made Emma’s stomach drop somewhere between her legs. _On second thought,_ s _he’s finally going to kiss me_.

“Me?” Emma croaked, not quite embarrassed at the gravel in her throat.

“Yes,” Regina said, eyes inching down Emma’s (mostly bare) body, pausing noticeably at her visible black bra and her exposed belly.

Breathless, Emma’s eyes closed as she sagged against the narrow counter. It wasn’t her fault really; she’d had a long, wild day. And if she was lucky, it was about to get wilder. “What do you want with me?” Emma asked, throwing her shoulders back just enough to draw Regina’s gaze once more.

After another long moment of perusal, Regina looked up. “This,” she said, and that was it. In an instant her arms were around Emma, and their mouths crashed together in the messiest, hottest kiss of Emma’s life. She opened her lips and Regina’s tongue met hers, flicking hungrily. Emma slid backwards, getting just enough of her ass on the counter for her to open her legs, and Regina filled the space with her body immediately. Gasping, Emma pulled away, baring her throat to the Mayor’s eager teeth. Regina explored her neck, biting her way up to Emma’s ear as she rocked between her thighs. She grabbed at Emma’s legs, wrapping them around herself, moaning. Regina seemed out of control as their mouths met, and she yanked at Emma’s hair. Reaching between Regina’s legs, Emma found heat even through the expensive trousers, all damp softness that made her groan.

Regina’s hands went up, smacking against the mirror at either side of Emma’s head. Her hips undulated as Emma rubbed, unable to believe that she was trying to get the Mayor of Storybrooke and mother of her son off in the dressing room of a theatre, in full view of an open door. “Oh god,” she panted. Regina threw herself forward, and unless Emma was mistaken, she came. Regina pretty much confirmed the fact when she cursed in her ear, shivering until she calmed.

Emma was already close; the fragrance of Regina’s skin and hair seemed to ping all the hot spots in her brain. And when Regina started to pull away, her eyes wide with something like panic, Emma grabbed her shoulders. “Oh no way, lady. You’re not going anywhere.”

Regina paused as if frozen. “I—“

“Come on babe,” Emma breathed, pulling her in with a kiss. Regina’s mouth was so soft. “Why don’t we paint the town,” she said quietly. She nuzzled that utterly decadent skin, and felt it when she gave in. A hand traveled down her belly, and instead of just pressing between her thighs, it slipped below her tiny shorts. Emma tipped her head back against the mirror, spreading wider, sighing in delight. Regina made a sound of pleasure when her fingers slid through wetness, and Emma crossed her ankles behind Regina’s ass.

She held on as Regina rocked against her, and when dark eyes found Emma’s, that sultry look drove Emma higher. “Right up here is where I store the juice,” Regina murmured, and Emma laughed.

“Oh, yeah, there,” Emma said, nodding, and when Regina’s hand sped up, Emma cried out, curving forward as she came. “Oh yeah.” Her heart thudded in her ears as lassitude flowed through her body. “God, that’s good.” She drew Regina into an embrace, tucking into her neck to inhale and press her mouth to her skin. “You smell great,” she mumbled, before rearing back. “Oh damn, I must stink.”

Regina lifted an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t say that,” she said, licking her lips. She dragged her hand out of Emma’s shorts and sniffed. Emma flushed hotly at the visible evidence of her desire on those long, talented fingers. “I believe you smell perfectly... acceptable.”

Emma snorted. “That said, I can’t set foot out of here like this. I need a shower.”

“Is there one in here?” Regina said.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be long. We have to meet Henry.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Oh.” _Just act like this is totally normal_. “Okay. I’ll, uh, be done in a minute.”

Regina stepped backwards and folded her arms. Emma would have chuckled if she didn’t look completely serious.

“Are you gonna watch me?”

That smirk came back, along with a saunter toward the doorway. But instead of leaving, all Regina did was close the door and turn around again. “Yes,” she said, matter of factly.

Emma traced her eyes down Regina’s fully clothed body. She wondered if she’d ever get a look underneath those trousers. But then it occurred to Emma just how much Regina seemed to like watching Emma, since her little stage routine had turned her on so much that they’d had sex practically in public. So why not give her another show?

Licking her lips, Emma tossed her head, unbuttoned her shirt (which took about three seconds), and threw it on the chair. Her black bra was dark against her skin, and she shimmied out of the tiny shorts next. The boots followed, along with the fishnets, until she was left only in her underwear. Her breath started to come faster, already aroused again. Regina stared at her possessively, so Emma nonchalantly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before dropping it on the floor. The thong came after, and although she felt really awkward about showering in front of Regina, she turned around and swung her hips on her way to the tiny stall. There was a curtain, but Emma didn’t bother with it, starting the water and stepping under it. She hadn’t planned on washing her hair, but now she felt like she had to, so she tilted her head back and let the water slide down her body. With her eyes shut, she couldn’t tell if any of this was of much interest to Regina, so she just shampooed and rinsed her hair quickly. Thankful she’d left supplies in here all week long, she found the sandalwood body wash and a washcloth, soaping her skin, feeling it tingle under scrutiny. When Emma glanced up, Regina hadn’t moved; she still stood a few feet away from the stall, eyes fixed firmly on Emma’s body. Her poker face gave away nothing.

Emma felt silly washing between her legs, but she was sticky and still wet, so she did it. Once she finished she turned off the water and took the towel hanging from the hook, patting her breasts dry and holding the plush cotton in front of herself. When she stepped from the stall onto the little bathmat, she met Regina’s eyes again. Regina moved closer, never blinking, not even when she took Emma into her arms and kissed her so slowly and so sensually that Emma’s legs actually got weak. Hands moved up the slick skin of her back, and the room was filled with the sounds of soft moans and lips moving against each other.

Maybe she would get a chance to find out what was under Regina's trousers after all.

When they parted, Regina closed her eyes for a long blink before stepping back. “Where are your clothes?” she asked, and her voice gave away her desire.

“In my bag,” Emma said, tilting her head toward the black duffel on the far end of the counter. Regina retrieved it, rooting through it to find Emma’s typical uniform of jeans and tank top. She’d brought another shirt to wear over it, because they’d had their first frost last week. Her leather jacket hung on the back of one of the chairs.

“Ever think of branching out?” Regina asked, her tone not quite as insulting as usual.

“Not really.” Emma fastened her bra and finished toweling off before yanking on her underwear and jeans. Regina held out the tank and glowered at Emma’s skin as she covered up, adding the long-sleeved cream shirt as well.

After lacing up her boots, Emma went to toss her costume into the trash until Regina yelped out a “No!”

“What?” Emma asked. “I don’t plan on wearing it again.”

“How do you know? You might need it.”

“Need it for what? Halloween?”

Regina’s eyebrow arched, and her lips pursed into a beautiful smirk.

“Oh,” Emma said, feeling both stupid and lucky. “Um.” She shoved the damp things into a plastic bag, which she then stuffed into the duffel. “You never know, I guess.” She grinned to herself. So she’d have to soak the clothes in a quart of Tide to get them clean—at this point she didn’t care what it would take. “Ready.”

“Fine.” Regina unceremoniously turned and left the dressing room without even waiting for Emma, who rolled her eyes as she shut off the lights and followed her.

They walked together in the direction of the diner, and even from a couple of blocks away, Emma imagined she could hear music in the air. It was chilly tonight, and she shivered as her wet hair dripped down her neck. But she felt good; great even. The air was crisp, and leaves crunched beneath her feet. When Regina’s arm crept under hers, linking them together, Emma glanced over.

“It’s cold out,” was all Regina said. Her eyes searched Emma’s face, almost as if she were confused by her own actions.

“Yeah,” Emma said, and smiled. _I’ll keep you warm_ , Emma thought.

When they got closer to Granny’s, Emma waited for Regina to pull away. There were people everywhere, including a few who were chatting outside.

But Regina didn’t let go, so Emma held on too.

~the end

  



End file.
